This invention relates to a non-electrical cradle comprising two mobile "A" stands, a connecting rod, springs, strips and a U-shaped bag for receiving a baby. By suspending the bag from the A-stands and springs a flexible swinging motion with result when the baby moves, so that it can enjoy a sense of security and comfort as if huddled by its mother, and that it can enjoy relaxed and comfortable sleep, so that the adult can save some babysitting time to attend household chores. It is indeed a very practical, creative and excellent invention.
The cradle has been used by human beings from ancient times and includes the use of ropes and strings with an arched stand for swinging to modern sound-controlled cradles. Swinging motion by means of suspended ropes or arched stands must be activated by human labor, so that people must spend much time pushing the cradle and waiting until the baby is put to sleep. Therefore, putting a baby to sleep has been a major and troublesome task. So in this day of advanced scientific technology, someone has employed electronic parts and components to assemble a sound-controlled cradle, so the baby's crying sound will activate the required swinging motion. Though it has solved the problem of human labor to push the cradle, its effects are not so perfect. Because it has to rely on the baby's crying to activate the swinging mechanism, so the baby has to cry out loud to start the swinging motion. Furthermore, its swinging direction is different from that when a baby is huddled by an adult. Though such sound-controlled cradle can alleviate the trouble in conventional ways of huddling a baby to sleep, its swinging direction and the shape of the bag accommodating the baby are inadequate in giving the baby the feeling of being huddled by its mother. Also, the sound-control device is an electrical appliance and its safety is worth considering.